So you find this funny?
by TotalCitron
Summary: So...you find this funny? Only so did she.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N.**_

_**If you truly love TATE, as do I, then I firmly believe that you should review this – will be adding more chapters. I hope you enjoy this…TotalCitron. Check out me other stories please – mostly TATE too.**_

_**Disclaimer: To my utmost dismay, I do not own NCIS, nor do I own Tony or Kate, just this little fic here…enjoy.**_

"Come on Katie, it was just a tiny little joke – everyone found it funny."

"Yes, Tony – because you dropped a whole bucket of water on my head," Kate whined back.

"Just a small joke, you see?" Tony replied eagerly.

"No! Drenching me in a gallon of water in the middle of the street is not 'small'," Kate retorted.

Tony huffed, "Whatever."

The two of them got out of the elevator, a small puddle formed where Kate was standing, Gibbs watched them as a grinning Tony and a soaking Kate exited, "What did you do, Dinozzo?"

Kate sighed and tipped her head back when Tony didn't reply, she nipped behind him and grabbed the bucket he had concealed behind him, she waved it at Gibbs and pointed and her wet hair, "_This _is what he did!"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at Tony and as they moved to sit down Gibbs slapped him on the back of his head, "Hey!" Kate appeared behind him, after, and let out a small laugh before placing the bucket that she still had in her possession on his head.

"What? I can't see – I can't work like this," Tony moaned.

Gibbs glanced up to see Kate who was just about to say exactly what he would have said, "You don't work any way – this might help."

Kate pulled out her sketchpad and some sellotape and quickly drew a cartoon face and stuck it onto the bucket, and then she drew one for the back saying 'I'm stupid.'

Tony squirmed as he tried to pull it of, eventually managing to leaver it away, "took your time at that, Dinozzo."

"It's not easy and…oh, I'm stupid?" Tony noticed the note.

Kate stared blankly at Tony and rolled her eyes. She wasn't in such a good mood with him, not only for the fact that her wet dress was now starting to inconveniently itch but earlier, he had stolen her fruit bar at lunch so she was now exceedingly hungry, "I'm going to eat you." Kate whispered and to her surprise, Tony heard.

"I know I'm delicious and irresistible," Tony winked at Kate who was now giving him the death stare. _If looks could kill_.

Abby came into the bullpen panting, all four of them looked up at the Goth (McGee, Gibbs, Tony and Kate), "There is an elevator you know?" Kate said to Abby, watching her clutch her kneecaps as she gained her breath.

"I know…" Abby took another breather, "They took too long – I couldn't wait."

Kate jumped up, intrigued into what Abby had to say, Abby finally gained her breath back, "come outside, I need to tell you something. It's important."

Tony watched Kate and Abby through the glass doors, he couldn't make out what they were saying and he wasn't an especially good lip reader but by the expressions Abby seemed pretty impressed and Kate was having mixed emotions. _God Kate, I love it when you smile._

_**A/N.**_

_**Another author's note – I know. Please review, I love reading them and if you want to PM me with any ideas for stories feel free, hope you like it xxx.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter – more TATE!**

Abby had finished talking to Kate, now Tony had been tagging around her to try and find out what they were talking about, "Please Kate, why won't you tell me?"

Kate sighed and forced a smile, "Leave it out Tony, it's between Abby and me. Okay?"

Tony had been relentless all day – keeping on at Kate. The only time he had to stop was now…

Gibbs came up behind him and slapped him round the head, "Leave her alone Dinozzo – and Kate, Abby wants you."

Tony had an urge to jump up and follow Kate but he could already feel the burning from the furious head slap Gibbs would give him if he did. Tony sunk into his chair as he watched Kate dart into the elevator where he knew she would come out and be sharing secrets with Abby.

Abby's lab:

"He's been following you all day like a hungry puppy – the only thing that would make it more believable is if he had a tail," Abby turned to Kate.

Only, Kate just tipped her head in question. Abby nodded furiously, "Seriously. He already has his tongue hanging out."

In desperation, Kate threw her arms back and sighed, "I don't like him, and he doesn't like me!"

Abby smothered a distorted snort and laugh with her hand, "Yeah – whatever," she cooed sarcastically, "Not even a little bit?"

The look in Kate's eyes as she watched the door, it was clear that Kate's mind was working, "A bit."

Abby sprung from her seat, alarming the solemn Kate, "I knew it!"

"Abby, keep quiet," Kate pointed towards the door where Tony was standing. As he realised he had been spotted he gave an innocent wave and mouthed, "Hi."

"Just a bit," Abby picked up on Kate's dreamy look she gave Tony and Kate snapped back to staring at Abby.

"I hate you for this – you make me say too much but as you're my friend. I like him a little more than a bit," Kate folded her arms defiantly, and just as Abby was about to open her mouth, Kate made it clear she hadn't finished, "but I'm not sure yet."

"You have to tell him," Abby pleaded, hugging her friend. Kate rested her head on Abby's shoulder and tilted her head so that she could see Tony through the glass - he looked so innocent. Kate smiled and let out a soft sigh, "Okay."

**Please – it's not that hard, can you review? Yes, so please do. TotalCitron, thank you – more chapters on their way.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tony skipped up behind Kate, "Hey Kate, what are you doing?"

"Well, before now I was trying to avoid you – guess that failed," Kate retorted, looking unpleased and impatient.

"Hmm, figures," Tony smiled slyly and slipped away, he was about to sink into his chair when Kate pulled it away and grabbed his arm, "What's that supposed to mean!"

Judging by the shocked face on Tony, Kate had obviously caught him off guard, "Nothing, just umm, you've been a little standoffish recently. I mean after you talked to Abby – I was just curious."

"Well, there's nothing I have to say to you," Kate snapped back, releasing the grip on Tony's arm.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Tony pulled back and looked to Kate, giving her his usual grin.

"What? That was a little out of the blue, don't you think?" Kate pointed out.

"Well, since we are talking again I supposed, 'seize the moment and have some friendly banter!'" Tony rehearsed as if it was a graphic moment in his life.

Kate rolled her eyes and dismissed his point before pulling out her chair and setting down to work, "Whatever Tony."

"Ah ha!" Tony claimed, jumping up from his seat and springing behind Kate's chair, "There is something you want or _need _to tell me?"

"And how did you get to that?" Kate sighed, expecting this to be somewhat like a child's dream.

"Firstly, you called me Tony in a 'Whatever _Dinozzo' _sentence," Tony began.

Kate shrugged, "That makes no sense but continue."

"Secondly, when you had the chance to retaliate earlier you just shunned me and finally, well Kate, you're actually listening to me because you _know _that what I'm saying is true. So, what do you have to say?" Tony looked apparently pleased with himself.

"Nothing!" Kate screamed at him, her voice ringing through the bullpen and although Tony would love to agitate Kate more he could see it was personal and the anger in her eyes was like a blazing fire with an unstoppable supply of oxygen.

* Later during the day (after a continuous awkward silence) *

"Lunch Break everyone," Gibbs called from his desk, watching his employers leap up but he stayed seated.

Before Kate could get away with only her and her cheese and onion sandwich Abby caught her by the wrist, "You have some explaining to do," Abby whispered as she dragged Kate down stairs.

In Abby's lab, Kate and Abby discussed Kate's 'shyness'; more Abby had a rant at Kate whilst she hovered in the corner.

"What's this? I come to you two days ago to tell you something more than important – Tony loves you, and you know what I told you…"

_2 days ago:_

"_Kate, I have to tell you, I overheard something," Abby held Kate's shoulders tightly, Abby's black nails digging into her shoulder caps and leaving small indents in her fair, freckled skin._

"_What?" Kate dragged it out, her face showing fear._

"_I overheard Tony talking about you," Abby looked excited now._

"_Tell me something new."_

"_Well, now you mention it," Abby smiled, "Tony was talking to his sister on the phone the other day and I quote 'there are no distractions, well, apart from this girl Kate', and then he said, 'Nothing has happened yet but I think I'm falling for her, I think that I'm in love'," Abby's emotions were bubbling away inside her, Kate's mouth fell open._

"_But, but…how do you know it was me?" Kate stammered._

"_Are there any other Kate's in his life?" Abby crossed her arms, Kate shrugged – how should she know, "Oh yeah, that's right, you don't look through his contacts – anyway, it's only you."_

"_He…he, loves me?" Kate faltered._

_A wide smile spread across Abby's face, her plump black lips curling at the corners, "Yes he does."_

Back now:

"Yeah, I know what you said, it's just that," Kate got cut off by Abby again.

"Just what? You said you were going to tell him about your feelings but you've had all morning and all you've done is worked. Worked? I can't believe you," Abby shouted, making Kate shuffle further into the corner.

"I'm sorry, work is for working, it's just…I'm scared," Kate admitted, feeling very self-conscious.

"Wow, Kate Todd scared?" Abby said that not meaning to be sarcastic but she actually felt for Kate, it was rare for Kate to be scared, let alone admit it. Abby approached her friend and wrapped her arms around her in a warm embrace.

"I'll help you," Abby looked back at Kate, before tapping her on the back and sending her upstairs, "Gibbs will be waiting by now."

Kate hopped into the elevator and came out to a gleaming Abby, "How and why did you get up so fast."

"Since the other day I've been practicing and plus, I've come to help," Abby beamed.

Kate strolled up behind Tony, "Hey…you," Kate tried to act as if she was interested, only it slightly worried Tony, "Hi Kate?"

"So, umm, Abby and I have been talking about you," Kate nudged him and looked back at Abby.

"I thought as much," Tony sighed, his suspicions confirmed.

"Anyway, I have something to tell you," Kate sounded like one of those TV shows where they were just about to say something really important when, I don't know, the table knocks over and wine goes all over them.

"Okay then, shoot!" Tony said, only Kate's hand automatically went for her gun, "Not literally."

_That was close, _Kate thought, "Well," Kate hesitated and looked over to Abby who just gave her the thumbs up, "I don't know whether you felt this too but…"

"Oh my God," Tony interrupted, running his fingers through his hair, "You felt it too – I hate Ziva, do you think we should really get rid of her though?"

Kate's jaw dropped, "What? No! Well, yeah. But, Tony, I love you."

Then, it was Tony's turn as his jaw dropped, "How, what? Umm, how do you know, if you do?"

Kate and Tony just stared at each other and Abby thought that it was the best time to intervene, "So you do love her? Sweet."

"Abby? I thought you told me that you knew he loved me," Kate gave Abby a quizzical look.

"Hmm, well the best way to explain this is, I lied. Yeah, I actually made that up because you were too afraid to put yourself out there and, hey, I'm a matchmaker," Abby replied bluntly, giving her two friends a squeeze.

Kate smiled shyly at Tony, Tony just winked, "So I can ask you out without jeopardizing my manhood," Tony laughed.

"So…you find this funny," Kate asked as Abby and Tony sat around smothering their laughs, only so did she.

"You're the best Katie-pie," Tony nudged Kate.

"Katie-pie? Really? _That _my friend will jeopardize your manhood," Kate and Abby laughed whilst Tony stared blankly.

Tony scowled, "So…you find this funny?"

**Thank you for reading, hoped you liked it, I guess this could have been a one shot but oh well! Do you like the ending? Should I continue? I thought that it would be best finished there but you tell me… TotalCitron.**


End file.
